Ema Asahina
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Super late, maybe even old, but I love Subara and Ema. This is their ending, hope you like it.


**BlackLynx17: So I recently started watching this, late I know, and for some reason I instantly fell in love with Subara. I think it was because he played basketball, I'm in a Kuroko no Basuke faze right now, and that's the only thing I can think of other than he's hot. I was disappointed to not seeing any between the two posted up though, so after days of debating I wrote one! There were many scenes to choose from in the anime, every scene I wanted them to kiss, but I chose the one in episode 10 where he's leaving and says, I wish I could take you with me. I wanted her to say yes. So badly. So in this she does.**

**Love you Subara.**

* * *

><p>"The air is so nice!" Ema cheered with a smile on her face as she stretched her arms out wide.<p>

The sun was shining beautifully, nature making wonderful background music as Ema enjoyed her morning walk. All this nature and peacefulness reminded her of a certain friend she forgot back home.

"I wanted to bring Juli along too-" She gasped as she lost her footing and was about to fall straight into a stream of water.

Out of nowhere it seemed though, her brother came rushing to her aid and caught her in his arms before she had the chance to fall in.

"It's dangerous!"

Ema found herself embraced in his wide arms, hugged tightly against his chest. Her heart raced, she didn't know if it was because of their position or if she was still shocked from falling.

"Are you okay?"

Ema looked up and stared into Subara's eyes, coming to an answer.

"Subara-san." She said lightly.

"You aren't injured?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

Ema nodded her head lightly, "No, thank you very much. Are you doing roadwork?"

Subara seemed to sigh lightly in relief, thankful that he was able to make it to her in time.

"Yeah... that's right."

He had her alone, by herself, away from the prying ears and eyes of their family. Subara has been waiting for chance like this, or was going to make one until it presented itself to him. He wasn't about to miss this.

"Do you have time right now?"

"I think I do." Ema answered slowly, wondering what was with his sudden change of voice.

"You... did you know that Japan also has a pro-league for basketball?"

"Yes?" Ema responded, not knowing how to take that question.

"Actually, I was scouted by the team connected to it."

There was a quicken of her heartbeat for a second, it beating twice as fast as her eyes widened slightly. She remembered her brother saying that Subara had an important phone call the other day.

"Scouted? Was that what yesterday's phone call was about?"

Subara nodded, "yeah, if I agree I can become a professional athlete."

"Professional?"

That was great news, wasn't it? She's seen her brother play before and he was amazing, this was a once in a life time opportunity and a dream right? Wasn't it? Then how come Subara didn't look happy in the slightest. He actually looked... kind of sad.

"But, the offer comes from a team in Kyuushu."

Subara noticed how her eyes widened this time, a little gasp escaping her lips. He clenched his hands into fists, sneering lightly at the thought of leaving her.

"Even if I wanted to become a pro, I wouldn't be able to see you in Kyuushu." He growled, shaking his head. "A student taking entrance exams like you... there's no way I can ask you to come with me."

Which was the first thing that crossed his mind when he heard about this offer. That he'd be separated from his sister, from the love of his life. This was his dream, she became a new dream though. He wanted to have both so badly, one couldn't be more important than the other, but as he stood here Subara knew deep in his heart that if Ema would ask him to stay he'd say yes in a heartbeat.

"Um," She voiced herself, making Subara looked up at her. "You can detach basketball and I off each other, but I don't want Subara-san to quit basketball. I like it Subara-san when he's playing basketball. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Subara's eyes widened and he sighed out, smiling to himself. This was the exact answer he thought she was going to give him.

"I see. I'm glad I asked you how you felt. Thank you. I'll try thinking about it a while longer, good-bye."

Subara turned away from her, showing her his back as he started walking away. No, he was almost gone. She acted like a good sister would, right? She said all the things a good sister would have said, didn't she? She supported his dreams, didn't hold him back, encouraged him to reach out and fulfill his dreams. She wasn't holding him back, she was letting him go. This was how it was supposed to be. They were siblings. But-

In the beginning everything was confusing. Ema entered a new home, met many new people and become a family with them. She learned to love all of them as her brothers. That's when her life was simple. As time progressed though and each one made their feelings and intentions clear with her, that's when her heart started tricking her. Ema had never been in love, never had a boyfriend, and didn't know what to think or how to make heads or tails. It was nice to feel loved, she herself never experiencing it, but at the same time was kind of scary.

After a while she realized that if she fell in love with one, feelings would get hurt. She couldn't be happy with one if the others would be crushed. She couldn't be happy for herself if gaining her hapiness meant hurting her brothers so she tried to think of them all equally. She tried.

One stayed on her mind though.

One always had her watching him, waiting for him to come home, wishing to eat with him everyday and wish him a good day at school. She tried to ignore it, she did and treated him all the same, at his basketball game though... as she watched him play for her that is when Ema realized that one of her brothers was more special than the other.

When he confessed to her... she couldn't have done it. Everyone's faces popped in her head and though her heart screamed to be with him, to return his feelings and hug and maybe sneak in a kiss... Ema restrained herself. She kept herself on the sidelines while he played his heart out. A measly crush, she told herself. One day she was going to find someone that wasn't her brothers, and though they would all get hurt, at least she wasn't choosing one of them.

Subara though... Subara had to be her first love, was her first love as she watched him walk off. He was going to leave, he was going to become a professional and live his dream because that's what she wanted for him to do. Was he far away enough? Could she let her feelings slip free just this once?

"Subara." Ema whispered, holding her hand to her chest as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

It wasn't intentional, but some how the gust of wind that blew by her carried her words to him. Subara hummed and looked back, seeing Ema in this crippled state. His eyes widened and he rushed back to her, calling out her name.

"Ema!"

Ema looked up frozen and hastily started wiping her tears away, but Subara had already seen them.

"Ema, what's the matter?" Subara asked.

"Nothing," her voice was cracking, she cleared it, "nothing at all."

He blinked softly and raised a hand up, wiping off a tear she missed.

"You're crying."

"Something got in my eye." She made up a lame excuse.

Subara's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought about her actions. She was smiling so brightly at him before, as soon as he turned his back though tears appeared. She was crying because of him. Subara's face scrunched together in pain at the thought of him being the cause of her tears and grabbed her tightly, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No Subara, honestly I wasn't crying."

Subara rested his lips against her shoulder and stared down at the river underneath them.

"If you want me to stay Ema, just tell me. I'll stay, I'll stay here just for you. I need to hear the words come from your lips though." He said closing his eyes shut, his arms tightening around her.

Ema's face turned flustered as she tried to shake him off, tell him no and explain to him that it wasn't the case. Subara stayed right there though, trying to enjoy her warmth as long as he was allowed too.

"No, Subara, I don't want that. I want you to go fulfill your dream, I want you to become a professional like you always wanted too." Ema tried to explain.

"I always did want that, but when you came into our lives Ema I realized something." Subara said and softly pushed her away.

Ema locked eyes with his and she regretted it. That's what she fell in love with, the pure look of determination in his eyes when his mind was set on something.

"I love you. I love basketball, but I love you more Ema. You were my new dream, my better dream. I'd quit basketball right now if you told me you'd be mine."

"No Subara, you can't. I'm your sister." Ema reminded herself.

"Then pretend for a second that you're not, what would you say then Ema?"

Ema couldn't. She couldn't. She wanted to though. Subara had caught her, he could see the new tears that formed in her eyes. He knew she was lying... so couldn't she? In the emptiness of the forest, could she let out her deepest secret to them? Could she-

"I don't want to stand in the way of your dream."

Why was she lying to him? Was Subara wrong? Did she really not love him?

"So I want to come with you. I don't want to be apart Subara-chan, I don't want you to leave me. If I wasn't your sister, I'd say those things and a lot more."

Was... was she lying? No, no, she wasn't. Her face was so vulnerable, her tears so real, he could hear her heart beating if that made any sense at all. Subara couldn't believe his luck, he reached out and cuffed her cheek.

"Tell me more." He whispered.

"I love watching you play basketball, the whole reason I chose your college was to be closer to you. I want to be at every game of yours and cheer my loudest, wishing you'd be able to hear every word I say and love them. I'd says tons of things Subara, but the one thing I couldn't say enough would be-"

She had gone too far. If those words were spoke, there would be no going back. Subara needed to hear these words though, he would die if he didn't. Slowly, he kissed her forehead and moved down to kiss her tears away before hovering over his lips.

"What?"

It was such a relief to be able to be true to herself, her selfishness was over now though. Ema shook her head and took a step away. Subara instantly reached back out for her, she started running though. He gave chase after her and grabbed her arm, yanking her back as he crushed their lips together. It just felt right, perfect. Like she was born for him and he for her. The words brother and sister didn't apply or mean a thing as they kissed. She was just Ema and he was Subara.

"I love you." Ema cried when they parted.

Such joy and warm, fuzzy feelings filled Subara's chest that he pulled her into a tight hug and started laughing.

"Again."

"Subara-"

"Please Ema, again. I need to hear it again."

"I love you." Ema blushed as she leaned into his chest.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

Subara needed to hear it over and over, a thousand times over, a million. He needed to know for real that she wasn't lying, that this wasn't a dream. He needed to be sure, he needed to be absolutely sure that she chose him over their brothers. Finally Ema got fed up and embarrased after confessing her dark secret and looked up, cuffing Subara's face in both of her hands.

"I love you Subara."

Subara could have fainted, he would have if it wasn't for her in his arms. He gulped, a blush appeared on his cheeks as he finally got the message and nodded.

"I love you too, Ema."

Ema sniffed, wiping her tears away, and smiled. This was wrong, she was going to hurt so many people she loved, she was happy though. At this moment she was so incredible happy, she wasn't about to let anyone ruin this moment. Subara leaned down and kissed her lightly again, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll stay, I won't leave you Ema."

"I don't want that though Subara, I want you to go. This is your chance, don't waste it on me."

Subara opened his eyes and rubbed her cheek, "I wasn't lying before. I'd quit basketball for you Ema."

"I fell in love with you because of basketball though Subara, don't throw it away."

"Then come with me, you need to come with me or else I won't leave you. Not with my brothers, not with anybody Ema. You belong to me now."

Her heart fluttered at those words, each beat seeming to be his name over and over. Subara. Subara. Subara. Subara. How could she refuse that face? Those eyes? The determinating eyes? She wanted to, she wanted nothing more to. She could apply to a college in Kyuushi, she could live in the dorms or live with him even and go to school with him, have classes together, go to his games, just be with him. That's all she really wanted. And if she went, she wouldn't have to worry about the feelings hurt. Of course they would be hurt, she wouldn't have to live with them though. They would get over it, if they truly loved her they would be happy that she found happiness.

"Come with me Ema, please. I love you." He told her softly.

Ema nodded shortly once, and before she could voice her answer Subara lifted her in the air and started spinning her around, a huge grin plastered on his face as he started laughing.

"Ema! Ema!" He cheered in an unbelievable way.

She loved him. She was going to be with him. All of Subara's dreams seemed to be coming true, nothing else in the world seemed to matter. He had her and he had his career. He only needed her to be happy though.

"Subara," She giggled, "I'm getting dizzy."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just, Ema. I love you." He grinned kissing her again.

He couldn't help it, he needed to be with her now that he learned that she loved him. It was going to be hell trying to explain this to their family, to her father, to his brothers, but in the end they would have each other if they all turned their backs.

All they needed was each other.

* * *

><p>It was kept a secret until she graduated. Masaomi was the only one who they told, in which he smiled and congratulated them. It was hard for them to hide their feelings, well more over for Subara whenever he saw one of their brothers hanging around her. When he had to leave to Kyuushi first, he told her to call him if anything happened and he'd rush right over. Ema laughed and kissed his worries away, wishing him farwell with a smile.<p>

When the letter came in that she got accepted to his collage in Kyuushi, Ema knew it was time to tell everyone the truth. She did it at dinner, when everyone was home. It was quiet. Some of them stood up and left the room, others cried, Masaomi stayed by her side though and worked with her over the next few days to regain their friendships.

It was settled she'd live in the girls dorm and everything was finalized by the time she graduated. Subara came back to pick her up and that's when their brothers pulled him aside, giving his death threats and hard times though in the end they made him swear to take care of her.

Everyone wished Ema goodbye with a smile and she couldn't help but crying, tell each and everyone she loved them. When the doors to the train shut, Subara pulled her in his arms and kissed her right in front of all their brothers as it started driving off. It was funny for him, though she didn't find it very much.

"You are all mine now." He said.

Ema nodded, "it was all I ever wanted."

* * *

><p>Ema looked through her old photo album, of all her brothers and herself back when they all used to live together under one roof. It's been several years since then, but Ema could remember it all like yesterday. Those adventures, those precious memories danced around her mind as she started getting nostalgic. She paused on a picture of Subara and giggled lightly. To think that once she was going to forget her love about him. That once she thought that being in love was a selfish thing to do. Now though Ema realized that her younger self was silly and naive. She was glad that Subara turned back to her that day, if he hadn't, if he had continued to walk on, they wouldn't be here at this moment.<p>

"Chii, are we leaving soon?" Juli asked running up her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've seen everyone. A year, maybe more. I think the last time was on my birthday." Ema answered, closing her memory book.

"Mommy, we're going to be seeing Uncles right?" Kuroko asked running up to her and hugging her leg.

"Yup, we're going to be seeing all your uncles and grandpa and grandma as soon as Daddy is finished taking his shower." Ema said picking up her eldest son.

"Hooray! I can't wait!" Kuroko cheered clapping his hands.

"Now why don't you help Koroko pack her backpack so we can leave even sooner? Juli can help you." She asked.

"Yes Mommy! Come on Juli" Kuroko, the spitting image of Subara, said running away with Juli.

Ema smiled fondly as she watched him ran, imagining if Subara looked that cute when he was a child. She's seen baby pictures of him, and even stolen some from the family when they weren't looking, and had a secret stash away from her husband, but Kuroko just seemed so much cuter. She turned back to the photo album and closed it gently, carrying it back to the bookshelf.

"Looking back again?"

Ema gasped and turned around, smiling at her husband. He was just out the shower and all dressed, his hair still dripping wet. She walked over and wound her arms around him, pressing their lips gently together.

"It's been so long and yet it seems like just yesterday when I was living with all of you." She told him gently.

"Yeah, those were the days. Thirteen brothers fighting over you, in the end I won you though." Subara grinned.

"Subara! Really, I don't know what you all saw in me. I'm nothing special." Ema mumbled.

"It's the fact that you don't see yourself special that makes you special Ema."

Ema made a face that had Subara wanting to kiss her, so he did.

"Kids all set?" He asked when they parted.

"Almost, it's been a long year. I hope everyone is doing well."

"We're about to see in a few hours or so... Ema?"

Ema hummed and looked up at Subara, blinking lightly.

"You... you don't regret, or ever wonder about my brothers... do you?"

"Subara," Ema whispered reaching for his cheek, "how many times can I say it for you to believe? I never imagined myself with any of them, you were all my brothers. You were something special Subara though and I never once imagined anyone else other than you. I chose you, I may have loved all of them, but I fell in love with you."

Subara took a breath and closed his eyes, listening to her words. He raised his hand and touched hers against his cheek.

"Sorry, I just need a little reminder whenever we visit." He told her.

"You would think that you would know by now, six years of marriage, two beautiful kids, a life in America. If I didn't love you Subara there's no way I would have done any of those things."

Subara nodded and smiled fondly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank you Ema, for loving me."

Ema smiled back as she rested her forehead back, "thank you too Subara."

"Mommy! Kokoro and I are all ready!" Kuroko yelled helping his little sister down the stairs.

Ema looked over and smiled, seeing child versions of herself and Subara. It was strange how much Kuroko looked so much like Subara and nothing like his mother or how Kokoro looked exactly like Ema and nothing like her father, they were still their children though.

"Great! Now kids, what are you going to say to your uncles when you see them?" Subara asked picking up his kids one by one.

"Konnichiwa!" They chanted.

"Very good, you guys are naturals to Japanese." Subara laughed.

Ema smiled as she took this picture on her phone, planning on adding it to the photo album after the many pictures she takes back home. There were so memories that were dear to her that she wanted to keep forever and some that couldn't be capture, but would always be remembered.

One of those was the first day she met her new family and walked into their home. Another would be when she was on the plane ride with her family, another would be when they arrived and several others for the rest of her life. Her life could have gone thirteen different ways, thirteen different paths. Though she didn't regret or even wonder what another life of hers would have been like, she knew all of them would have ended back at that house, where everything began.


End file.
